


【波隆】父亲的秘密

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 波塞冬、朱利安父子关系。波隆，朱隆。





	【波隆】父亲的秘密

那里有一座摩天轮，是世界第六高的，直径110米，纯白色的，晚上的时候会亮起五颜六色的霓虹灯。  
他拉着那个人的手，或者，更确切地说，只是轻轻地握着他的手指而已，他的手指修长，指尖微凉，但是会给他一种很安心的感觉。  
他们一起朝那个世界第六高的摩天轮走过去。  
他们一起坐过一次摩天轮。  
那个人似乎很不喜欢这个，也许嫌弃它太过于缓慢了吧，他想。  
是的，那个人看起来的确不适合这些平淡的游乐设施呀，他嘟起嘴想着，纯净无邪的水蓝色眼睛微微地眯起来，他鼓足勇气站起来。  
摩天轮还在转。  
“小鬼，”那个人耸了耸肩膀，“小心。”  
是的，那个时候，他还不会口口声声地称呼他为“少爷”。  
他慢慢地、用尽了全部勇气，努力朝他走过去，踮着脚，摇着他的手臂。  
“加隆，你不喜欢是吗？是不喜欢吧？”  
“什么？”  
“摩天轮啊……”他有些委屈地回答着，眼圈忽然泛红起来，他希望他能喜欢。他自己是很喜欢摩天轮的，喜欢它的平淡和安静，而且，在这个摩天轮到达最高点的时候，能够看到环绕着这座城市的海洋，在很远的地方，在今天这样的一个晴朗的天气里，肯定应该是很美、很美的。  
坐在那里的少年皱了皱眉，忽然翘起了嘴角。  
他觉得心里的什么地方被揪住了似的，眼里的泪水一下子落下来。  
奇怪，他为什么要哭，为什么要在他面前哭呢？  
明明，明明他心里很开心的啊，他看见了他的笑，他第一次的笑容吧，他想着，努力地睁大眼睛，想透过眼泪的迷雾，把那个人的笑容看得更清楚。  
他的心脏忽然越跳越快，他想扑过去，他想把那个人紧紧地、紧紧地抱住。  
就好像，每一次他央求父亲带他去海边看朝阳落日的时候，都好想把整片大海紧紧地抱住。  
他不受控制地大哭起来。  
直到那个人说：你再哭我就不理你了，小鬼。  
于是他就赶快收起了眼泪。  
是啊，他不能哭，他可是朱利安*索罗，是索罗家族未来的继承人，他不能哭的。  
更何况，他明明在这里呢，就在他眼前，安安全全地，甚至还刚刚对他笑了的，并不像那个时候，一点也不像那个时候……

那个人躺在那里，安静的，像睡着了的样子。  
他壮着胆子走了过去，没有人在门口，没有人追过来，他应该不用去学拉丁文了吧，那个黑黑胖胖的女佣大概永远也想不到他会在这里吧……  
他走了过去，看着那个熟睡的人。  
他为什么要睡在这里呢？这是父亲的地方，任何人都不能来的，连他都不能来的。  
他怎么……怎么那么冷呢？  
他伸出手去，轻轻地触碰那个人的皮肤，真的好冷。  
他忍不住要收回手指，忍不住要轻轻往自己指尖上呵气，好冷啊。他的身体，还有父亲的这个房间，都好冷啊。  
他忽然就害怕起来。  
他有些仓皇地往后退，撞到了椅子，疼得倒抽凉气，像是看到了童话里的妖怪一样转身就跑，跑到门口，却又站住了。  
他慢慢地挪蹭回来，费力地摆弄着那把椅子，调整着角度，爬上去。  
他想看清他的样子。  
他爬了上去，凑近了那张脸。天啊，他的睫毛好长，会在脸上覆盖出细小的阴影，可是……他的嘴唇那么苍白，他的皮肤……他的皮肤好冷。他的胸膛上……  
他的胸膛上有一道那么狰狞的伤口，里面凝结着暗红色的血液，就像是忽然睁开的妖怪的眼睛，在看着他，一直、一直看着他。  
身后忽然有人说：你在这里做什么，朱利安？  
他吓了一大跳，扑通一声掉下了椅子，狼狈爬起的时候，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转，然而当他看清站在面前的是父亲的时候，就努力地把泪水咽了回去。  
“我……”他狼狈不堪地绞着手指，“父亲，对不起。可是……”他终于还是忍不住要去看那个苍白的睡美人。  
“那是谁，父亲？”他终于忍不住要问。  
“……一件礼物……天赐的，礼物。”他的父亲冷冷地答道，然而他能发觉，即便他那时尚是三岁的幼童，但他是朱利安*索罗，索罗家族未来的，唯一的继承人。  
所以他能发觉，父亲那不屑一顾的、冷漠的语气背后，分明有一些别的情绪，它们在默默酝酿、默默累积。  
在父亲严厉的目光注视下，他乖乖地退了出去，在关上门的那一刻，他看见父亲站在那人身边，轻轻地摩挲着那苍白冰冷的胸膛，然后……轻轻将嘴唇吻上那道狰狞的伤痕。

父亲是喜欢加隆的，他想。  
因为父亲从来没有吻过他，告别或是相遇，早安或是晚安，他能见到父亲的次数屈指可数，他们之间似乎从一开始就摒弃了任何亲昵，甚至连触碰也少有了。  
他知道，那是因为他是朱利安*索罗，索罗家族未来的，唯一的继承人。  
然而……  
父亲是喜欢加隆的。  
他静静地看着，门缝里透出暗黄色的灯光，很远的地方传来来客的喧哗声，玻璃杯碰响，冰块在融化，上等的美酒佳肴，贵族小姐们的裙袂像彩云一样飘来飘去。  
他只是静静地看着。  
父亲吻着加隆。从轻柔到炽烈。  
他从来没有得到过这样的吻啊。他想。不由自主地踮高脚尖。  
加隆。加隆。  
他听到父亲在唤着那个名字，他的声音不像平时那样冰冷严厉，听起来像是一片海洋，温柔的、可以包容了一切的海洋。  
加隆。  
父亲从后面抱住加隆，吻着他的头发，吻着他的耳垂和脖颈，他看不见加隆的脸，看不见他的表情。  
“你今天带朱利安去了哪里，我找了你很久。”他听见父亲这样问道。  
他有些担心起来，他们今天回来晚了，父亲似乎很生气。他不是故意的，他知道父亲为他的生日办了酒会，他知道很多人今晚都会来，他知道自己需要乖乖的，做一个完美的索罗家族的少爷。可是，他只是想和加隆去坐一次摩天轮。他只想知道，加隆是不是喜欢摩天轮。  
仅此而已。  
“好煞风景啊，”他听见加隆轻笑着说，“这种时候，你竟然问起那个小鬼。”  
“呵……”他听见父亲也发出一声低低的笑声，他几乎惊呆了，父亲么，父亲也会笑的么。  
“说得也对。”父亲说道，然后是很清脆的“嘶啦”一声，是布料碎掉的声音吗？  
他在门口调整着角度，门缝太窄了，但他真的不敢——哪怕是做出一个最微小的尝试——把门更推开一些。  
他换了另一边，他又看见加隆了。仍然是背面。他仍然看不见加隆的脸。  
加隆赤裸着上身，腰际往下被沙发挡住了，他看见他的肩背，看见了他右肩背上的伤疤，也看见了他左肩背上的图案。  
不知道他的胸膛上还留有那道伤痕吗？  
屋子里，他的父亲也赤裸着上身，他从后面抱住加隆，低声地说着什么，然后用力地挺身，刺入加隆的身体，像一把剑似的，像要把加隆整个劈成两半。他的手臂，他的脖子，他的背……他能看到父亲身上那些清晰的线条，能看到父亲皮肤上罩起一层细密的汗珠。  
加隆低低叫了一声，他的背向后抽紧了，父亲抓住他的腰，身体忽然开始不停地律动。加隆开始是沉默的，后来，令他不知为何就脸红的声音从加隆的唇缝里漏了出来。渐渐地，那简直变成了一种嘶喊，混合着极致的痛苦和快乐。他忽然害怕起来，他觉得自己似乎看到了不该看到的事情……他慢慢地往后退，再后退，突然转身跑开，在他一路跑向酒会场地的时候，大颗大颗的泪珠不受控制地涌了出来。  
他气喘嘘嘘地站在院子里，看着那些五彩的裙袂，用力地甩着半长的头发，水蓝色眼睛里依然还是盈满泪水。  
奇怪，他到底为什么要哭呢。

***********************

这里真冷。他想。  
或许身体里的血液流干了之后就是这样的感觉吧。  
冷。  
世界都不存在了，只剩下寒冷，冷得令人打颤，令人绝望。  
但他还有痛觉。  
他还觉得疼。  
胸口上是不是还插着那把刀，大约有一拃长的刀吧，他想。  
濡湿的感觉真的很不舒服。他想转动一下身体，想睁开眼睛，想挥挥手臂，似乎挥一下手，就可以挥掉所有这些让人不快的感觉。  
好冷。好疼。  
有几个人能体会过这种感觉啊，他想，身体里嵌着一把刀。他闭着眼睛，事实上，他也确实没有力气把它们睁开，他安静地体会着冷的感觉，疼痛的感觉，那把刀的形状、轮廓和温度。  
鲜血从胸口上不断流出来。  
为什么会这样，为什么会到这里。  
这里……到底是哪里？  
意识渐渐地模糊了。

他看见纯白柔软的云朵，看见远处的海，阳光洒在海面上，淡金色的波光粼粼闪动，他看着那一切，他感觉不到自己的身体了。  
或许那里才是天堂。  
一切都轻松起来。他在空中飘荡着。不再怕冷。也不再怕疼。  
他感觉到一种快乐。极致的快乐。他记起了一些片段，凌乱的零碎的片段，但都是和同一个人的，一个什么样的人呢？他再也想不起来了。  
他只记得他们亲吻，他们做爱，他们感觉那样快乐。  
五颜六色的氢气球在他的梦境里不断上升又不断爆裂，耳边有一个女低音，迂回宛转地吟唱着一首歌曲，每一句歌词都清晰可辨。  
I love you , say we're together baby, say we're together.  
I need you, i need you forever baby, you and me...  
那个女声在他们的耳边一直唱着，一直唱着，她的声音真美，就像他们的每一场欢爱。  
他不愿睁开眼睛，他宁可一直这样继续。  
这样他就能忘记一切。忘记寒冷，忘记疼痛，忘记鲜血、伤口和绝望。

梦里有一个吻。是的，他记得，梦里还有一个吻。  
那个吻是不同的，和那些五颜六色的梦里的吻不同，那些吻都是那个人的，是他一直梦见的那个人，也是他再也想不起的。  
而这个吻不是，它清晰而冰冷地吻在了他的胸口，吻在他的伤口上，吻在他的疼痛、鲜血和绝望上。  
他始终都记得这个吻，却同样忘记了吻的给予者。  
他记得一双手，记得那指尖上微微的颤抖和冰冷的温度，和他一样的冰冷。  
他们都属于无法取暖的人群，他们都不知道自己还能从什么地方汲取温度。  
那双手抚过他的胸膛，抚过他的伤口，也抚过他的肩背。

疼痛的感觉。  
Say we're together baby, we're together.  
疼痛的感觉那么清晰。  
I need you forever, you and me.  
在那些疼痛无比的瞬间里，他回忆起了一切。他回忆起那些年少的时光，回忆起那个让他快乐的人，回忆起那个他原以为可以铭记一生的名字，直到死时，也会轻轻从他唇上滑落的名字。  
是的，他曾坚定地以为，死去的时候，他一定在念着那个人的名字。  
他们曾说好了要一起去的。  
一起。去到那里。  
天堂之城。  
天堂之城。  
天堂之城。  
白色的云朵镶上了金边，他站在云朵上，大海在他脚下默默地絮语。  
疼痛。  
鲜血流出来的感觉。刀子切进了皮肉的感觉。  
疼痛的感觉。  
他觉得自己好像咬住了嘴唇，他在努力让自己不要叫出声音来。  
没事的。没事的。一切都会很快结束。  
有人对他说，像安抚，也像诅咒。  
刀子陷进了皮肤，冰冷的触感熟悉得令他一直在打颤，他的记忆全都在复苏，然后以更快的速度死去。  
女低音在他耳边唱着那首熟悉的歌曲，最开头的一句是低沉而魅惑的i love you。  
刀子向右划着，不，似乎是向左划着，血不停地涌出来，他能听见它们流动的声音，他感到恶心，他不喜欢这声音。  
他试图将注意力集中到那个女声的歌唱上去，但是见鬼，太疼了，真的，太疼了。  
他以为刀子插进胸口已经是最疼的了，他以为躺在那里等死已经是最疼的了，不，现在才是，这个时候才是，太疼了，真的，太疼了。  
到底是谁在拿着那把刀？  
是谁要让他一边流血，一边在刻骨铭心的疼痛里失去？失去拥有过的一切，失去他。  
他皱着眉，像是个正跟谁赌着气小孩子，他紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，牙齿在上面留下了血印，他不让自己叫出声音来。  
白色的云朵飘了过来，他抓过一朵，用它堵住伤口，想止住那里不断流出来的血。  
到底是谁……到底是谁？

加隆睁开眼睛，眼前是一片晃动的迷茫，他努力调整着焦距。  
他从镜子里看着自己的脸，他苍白得像一个地狱里爬上来的鬼魂。  
今天……今天星期几？  
我在哪里？  
他伸出手去触摸镜子，那上面竟似传来了些许的温度。  
他动着身体，疼痛，到处都是疼痛。  
他脱掉衣服，镜子里照出他赤裸的上身，肩背胸口，各个地方都缠满了白色的绷带。  
他皱起眉。  
镜子里的加隆也皱起了眉。  
不对，那不是他。  
嗯。不是他。他想。  
他不会那样皱眉的，那个表情，那个动作，那不是他……他觉得一阵心悸，他觉得心里像藏着另一个人，另一个灵魂，刚才那是另外那个他的表情，不是他自己。  
可是，那个他又是谁？  
他觉得疲倦。他的双腿简直要无法支撑这身体。他想回到床上去。但他动不了。不知道为什么，但就是动不了。  
一阵清晰的疼痛从肩背上传来，他好像听到了一个低沉的女声在耳边唱着不知名的歌曲。  
加隆无法自制地拆着绷带，有些地方和血肉粘连在一起了，他就强硬粗暴地将它们拉开，细微的声响，尖锐的疼痛，后来则是麻木，鲜血淋漓的麻木。  
他把所有那些绷带都拆了下来。  
镜子里映出了他的胸膛，以及那上面狰狞的伤口。  
是了，就是这里，那个梦里，其他的都不记得了，但记得痛……加隆皱着眉，那些刻骨铭心的疼痛，是不是就来自于这里。  
他打量着那个伤口，它很深，很长，里面泛着暗红的血光，像是妖怪睁开的第三只眼，能吞噬一切的怪眼。他仔细地盯着它看，甚至忍不住伸出手去抚摸，但他的指尖立刻触到了镜面。  
那个动作牵动了肩背，更加剧烈的疼痛从后面传递过来，加隆变换着动作，他侧过身，看着右肩。  
那里也有血肉模糊的一片，完全看不出究竟是被什么所伤，但很显然，那伤很重，整块皮肤都被割掉了，强拆绷带的结果是暴露出更深层的嫩肉，呈现出一种无比新鲜的却令人心悸的颜色，泛着人类血肉所特有的光泽，但同时，带来疼痛，深刻的、尖锐的、针刺般的惨烈的疼痛。  
加隆仔细地看着那个伤处，无意瞥见左肩上似乎有些什么深色的纹路，于是他又转过身来。  
那里的并没有什么严重的伤势，只是一个三叉戟的图案，背景则是惊涛拍岸的大海。

“加隆，你不喜欢是吗？不喜欢是吧？”  
“什么？”  
他转回神来，面前的小鬼踮着脚摇着他的手臂，水蓝色的眼睛里露出小狗似的眼神。  
“摩天轮……”  
他沿着那小鬼的手指方向看过去，碧蓝的天幕之中漂浮着纯白的云朵，金色的阳光如天梯般连接着云朵和海面，波光粼粼，大海一望无际。  
他翘了翘嘴角。  
那小鬼忽然哭了起来。他无语地转过头去。  
这玩意儿不错。他想。  
是的。摩天轮。原以为那小鬼不会有什么好主意，但事实上他错了。这里不错。  
低沉的女声忽然又在他耳畔徘徊起来。  
是的，这里不错。  
让他想起某个遥远梦境里的天堂之城。  
遗忘了的城。

*********************

波塞冬看着那对孪生子，他们都有海蓝色的眼睛，那颜色美丽而魅惑，仿佛能将人的灵魂吸走一样。  
他们的名字是撒加和加隆。他们那时还是15岁的少年。他们是令人惊叹艳羡的“双子星”。  
波塞冬转回头看着另一个方向上的史昂，他几乎没能一下子认出他来，他似乎老了很多，和他们上一次见面比起来，简直判若两人。  
看起来传闻是真的了。波塞冬想。童虎已经死了。  
否则，任何人、任何事，都不可能令史昂变成现在这个样子。  
事实上，他看起来似乎有些精神失常的前兆。波塞冬暗暗地想。  
但是很快，他的目光又转了回来。他继续看着那对孪生子。尤其看着他们那双海蓝色的眼睛。  
真是神奇。他想，这样造物的恩宠，竟然有两个，一模一样的，两个。  
他仔细地观察着他们，看着他们的一举一动，直到这场上流社会的餐会结束。  
“哦，没有提前离开么，这可真是了不起呢。”有人走过他身边，熟悉的语调，嘲讽都显得高高在上，冰冷淡漠。  
波塞冬没有回答。  
“看到了值得你留下的人？”那人又问道。  
“是的。一件礼物。天赐的礼物。”他终于开口。

是谁说他们俩一模一样的？  
真是可笑。他们分明完全不同。第一眼就能分辨的差异，那差异明显得就好像黑和白，火焰与冰川，大海与陆地，绿洲和沙漠。  
波塞冬冷哼了一声，离开了会场。  
“再会了，加隆。相信我，我们很快就会再会。”他喃喃地说。

手下将那少年抬进了他的房间，遵照他的意思轻轻放下。  
果然是他。  
我们果然很快就再会了吧，加隆。  
他看着垂死的少年，忽然弯起了嘴角，露出了一个笑容。  
他吻着加隆失去了血色的冰冷的嘴唇，他抚摸着加隆失去了生命活力的苍白的皮肤，他终于得到他了，所以，他不会死的，他是属于他的。他要给他一切。

他忽然想起了什么，他在他的身上搜索着，寻找着。  
他很快就找到了。  
在加隆的右肩背上，有一个仿若刻印的图案，那是双子星座的符号。  
他的眼神凛冽起来，像是波涛汹涌的海，足以吞没一切的海。  
他不需要这个符号。至少，从此刻起，从现在这一秒开始，他不再需要这个符号了。所有关于“圣域”的事情都已经过去了，他被抛弃，被伤害，被宰杀，“圣域”不再需要他了，他当然也不需要圣域。  
过去的一切都应该被从他的生命里剥离出去，从他再次睁开眼睛的那一刻起，他将拥有全新的生命和全新的生活，他将拥有他所给予的一切。  
但是加隆……加隆，加隆……  
他喃喃地念着那个名字，伸出手去抚摸着少年的眉峰，轻轻触碰那令他心悸的眼睫毛。  
加隆。  
他自嘲地笑了起来。  
我不想让你舍弃这个名字啊。加隆。他喃喃地说。  
加隆。  
这是个很好的名字，他想，眼前忽然浮现出自己第一次见到这少年时的情景。他和他的哥哥站在一起，所有人眼里的他们都是一样的，如同复刻般的相似。只有他知道。是的，只有他知道。从第一眼见到他的时候就知道了。  
他们是不同的。那两个看起来一模一样的少年。  
他们的性格。他们的命运。

保留这个名字吧。加隆。他喃喃地对着全无知觉的少年说。  
我喜欢这个名字。

波塞冬拿起了旁边的手术刀，那刀锋冰冷，反射着无生命的白光。  
加隆，我的加隆。  
他一手按住少年的肩背，一手熟练地操作着刀柄，刀刃接触到了那苍白失血的皮肤。  
刀尖在皮肤表面形成了细微的压力，波塞冬盯着刀尖，似乎在思考着什么，但是下一秒，他便毫不犹豫地加大了手上的力度。  
刀尖没入了皮肤。  
一开始只是一道纤细的白痕，接着那伤口就像是成熟的水果一样绽裂开了，无数血珠争先恐后地从那道缝隙里跳了出来，晃得波塞冬一时有些目眩。  
那少年的血液是鲜红的，它们不停地涌出来，令波塞冬几乎陷入了迷醉的欣赏状态。他从未意识到这样一个场景会令他迷醉，然而，这个名为加隆的少年，竟似乎有某种魔力。他的笑容，他的眼神，他的每个动作，他静止的苍白的身体，他流动的鲜红的血，都能令他着迷。  
但他很快就反应过来，他的手继续稳定地操纵着那把冰冷的刀。  
刀尖下的少年发出一些微细的呻吟，他的额头上冒着冷汗，眉心纠结在一起，双手无意识地狠狠握拳。  
波塞冬专注地操刀，刀锋在皮肉间不断游走。少年开始剧烈地扭动身体，波塞冬用力地按着他，甚至在他的背上留下淤青。  
加隆终于昏了过去。  
波塞冬带着猛兽进食后的餍足目光，望着被完整割下的那块皮肤，那上面留有双子星座的符号，已经变成死气沉沉的灰白色。他盯着自己的作品，又将目光转向加隆那还在流血的右肩背处，开始手法熟练的止血和包扎。  
接下来，就是专属我的印记。加隆。他轻声地、不无骄傲地说。

银针烧得通红，又被迅速放入冷水，发出轻微的响声。  
波塞冬打量着加隆的左肩，闭上眼睛想象着每一针的位置。  
家族的纹章，海神的三叉戟，浩瀚海洋的力量。  
这才是真正属于你的归宿啊，加隆。

少年在昏迷中皱起眉头，刚刚被汗水湿透的额发再次贴在了前额上，而站在他身边的人没有丝毫动容，只是一针针刺出那个他早已谙熟心中的图案。  
波塞冬进入了一种近乎忘我的状态。  
这是一种巨大的满足感，一种他想要的终于收归手中的满足，他现在所做的事情超越了他所期待的，使他油然而生创造和给予的快感。  
波塞冬轻轻地呼出一口气，往后退了两步，打量着自己的艺术杰作。  
属于索罗家族的图案，静静地蛰伏在少年的左肩背上。  
好了，可以了。  
你是我的。  
他想。

你是我的。  
波塞冬一边这样想着，一边进入加隆。  
少年的身体青涩而紧滞，他才刚满18岁，皮肤极有弹性，带着少年人特有的触感，让他觉得自己还很年轻。  
他与他做爱的时候，总是能回忆起第一眼看到他。  
那双海蓝色的眼睛，有意无意地往他的方向看过来，像是那种土耳其的饰品……那蓝色……仿佛可以吸出人的灵魂。

波塞冬醒了过来。他的身边没有人。  
屋里很暗，只有一盏昏黄的壁灯亮着，门开了一道缝，外面同样也是一片漆黑。  
四周寂静得犹如坟墓。


End file.
